Congratulations, the World Didn't End
by mholub00
Summary: When he requested his team attend, they all sighed and said yes. (A Stark Party basked in elegance.) (One-shot)


**A/N: I wrote this back in December, you know when 2012 was supposed to be the end of the world? The continuatioin of existence seemed like the proper occasion for a party. Anyway, enjoy!**

When Tony Stark announced he was throwing a "Congratulations, the World Didn't End" party and requested his team attend, everyone sighed and said yes.

Natasha Romanoff agreed on one condition: she didn't have to be herself.

Nighty-eight percent of the time, she liked being Natasha, but tonight, as she sat amongst drunken strangers who gaped and stared, she was Natalie. Natalie Rushman, if necessary, a former coworker of Pepper's and close friend of the host, but that was only if asked.

Her dress was sleek, black, and strapless, custom made for some mission in Paris several years earlier. Red hair curled to perfection so it barely brushed her shoulders. Just enough makeup to be seductive but at the same time be a warning not to get too close. Dark sunglasses hid her eyes when she first entered and she made a show of removing them, walking with a purpose in her three inch heels to the bar and ordering a shot of vodka.

She was simply Natalie, a carefree young woman at a party who didn't know every possible escape route from the building and the best way to kill someone without drawing attention to herself while in the crowded room.

The door was her main focus of the night and she kept it in her indirect line of vision as she laughed at the behavior of the men. This she was used to, the drooling fools who forced out empty promises of marriage proposal, competed over the things they would do for just one kiss and claiming that one kiss would be enough. They were naïve, the poor boys.

As the night wore on, she became increasingly less Natalie, though the men surrounding the bar wouldn't have known any better. It was Tony Stark who noticed the falter in her facade and, walking over, held out his hand for a dance.

"My knight in shining armor," she joked as he led her onto the dance floor, rolling her eyes. She laughed and let him spin her around, but as the dance continued, he could sense she was becoming distressed.

"Where's Barton? Or is he going by a codename tonight too?" Tony asked as he watched her watch the door.

It was with a sigh that she let down her guard and looked at him as Natasha. "I've been waiting for him all night. He said he'd be here."

"I saw him arrive. He came with Steve, and Steve's around here somewhere." Her eyes glanced around the room. "I'm sure he's fine," Tony added as reassurance. "You should relax, have fun."

"I am, it's just a thing, you know? It feels weird to be here without him," she admitted. Sure, every mission didn't require them to be dancing at parties, but of the ones that did, he was either close by her side or hiding in the rafters and, either way, she knew his position.

Tony nodded to the obviously jealous group of guys awaiting her return to the bar. "I'll hold them off if you want to sneak out and find him."

The smile she gave him was genuine and she whispered her thanks as the song changed, disappearing among the people. Confused faces surrounded the bar when Tony Stark returned accompanied by someone different entirely and multiple pairs of eyes searched the party for the escaped red head.

The first thing she did after slipping up the stairs of the building was slide off her shoes and leave them in a corner. Her large hoop earrings went in a planter near the exit and the bracelet found its way into an abandoned purse. Shaking out her curls, she felt more like Natasha as she shouldered open the roof access door and stepped onto the cool concrete. He was standing just across the roof, a silhouette against the distant city lights. It was with an eye roll at his predictability that she made her way silently behind him, tapping his shoulder and spinning to the front as he turned the opposite way.

"I dressed up all pretty for you and you didn't even bother to show up," she said to reveal her presence, causing him to take a step back in surprise. "How rude."

"I'm truly terribly sorry. How shall you ever forgive me?" He laughed and she smiled. "I'm sorry Nat. I just got to the door and couldn't remember why I would rather be here than eating takeout and watching _Batman Begins_."

"Too many idiots." She grabbed his hand to let him know she really didn't care that he had hidden away.

"Too many idiots," he agreed and pulled her into a hug.

Natasha was the one to break the moments silence. "Well, since you're all dressed up in this tux and I'm still wearing this ridiculous dress…"

He finished her sentence by wrapping an arm around her waist and lifting one hand in his. Her head stayed on his chest and she closed her eyes as they began to sway. "It's much better up here anyway. And not as loud," he whispered in her ear.

The rhythm of pounding bass shook the roof as they danced under the stars.


End file.
